


A Morning In Bed

by khd14



Series: Waverly + Thomas [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khd14/pseuds/khd14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending a rainy Monday morning in bed with Tom Hiddleston... who could say no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> a quick one shot from a certain selfie that was posted on twitter this morning. excuse any errors (including grammar), as I am in no way perfect.

A soft smile spread on his lips as he continued to watch her, staring at the newspapers in her hands. She was laying on her stomach, perched on her elbows, attempting to finish the crossword puzzle on this glorious Monday morning. He was always amazed at how different it felt to be around her, as if time stood still while they were together; and he honestly couldn’t even tell you what time it was, except by the iPhone attached to his hand.

"Thomas," She continued staring at the newspaper in front of her, her voice stretching from the end of the bed. She knew what he was doing, and even though she knew she couldn’t stop him, she could at least… deter him.

"What? You look amazing just lying there, all half naked and your skin just begging for my attention." His left hand continued to stroke her calf, his fingertips pulling against her delicate skin with each movement towards her glorious thighs.

"You need to stop taking - and posting - those ridiculous selfies," She turned to look at him from over her shoulder, her black rimmed glasses resting snug on her perfect little nose. In just that moment, her heart missed a beat as she rested her baby blue eyes on the white v-neck shirt that pulled against his torso in all the right ways.

He gasped and held a hand to his chest. "Ridiculous?! You're so mean to me,"

Even though she regained her attention back to the crossword, she knew he was pouting just by the tone of his voice and rolled her eyes in response. "So, now my honesty is being interpreted as... mean? You have a lot to learn, my dear."

He chuckled. "I could get used to this, you know." He opened the camera on his iPhone yet again, only this time pointed it directly at her. "Laying in bed all morning, listening to the rain fall on the rooftop... Just being with you." He managed a small smile and took a few photos of her, the smooth curve of her arse mixed with the tight lace panties barely covering her perfectly rounded cheeks made his heart beat just a tad faster than before. He continued stroking her calf again, his thumb lingering at that sweet spot behind her knee, silently begging for a response.

"At least you're taking plenty of photos to remember it by, hmm?" She turned once again, knowing it was going to be a mistake. As soon as her gaze met his, she had a momentary lapse in breathing, watching as he leaned up against the wooden headboard, the morning scruff still attached to his face. His unruly bed head had his locks peeking out from underneath the black hoodie he still had thrown over his head from his quick visit to the café down the street.

He chuckled. "I always take plenty of photos - and videos - of you. It's a terrible habit, I know." He winked at her as she turned her attention back to the paper, twitching her hips ever so slightly as his fingertips ran up the inside of her thigh.

She remained intent on the words in front of her, refusing to give him the attention he so desperately wanted. "Oh, I think it's adorable. I would just hate for you to accidentally upload one to Twitter." She penned in a word to the puzzle and raised an eyebrow. _Oh the chaos it would ensue._

"That would erupt in utter chaos, wouldn't it?" He locked his phone and set it on the table beside the bed, not only needing to remember this moment in a photograph but by his touch as well.

She chuckled, bringing the end of the pen to her lips. "I would hate to be your publicist."

"And I would love to be yours," He smiled at the thought. "You're quite the perfect artist, Waverly. No social media, always gracious, has tea with the duchess every month." He chuckled at her silence. "I see why you keep yourself so locked away, and I also know that your privacy is very important to you so the last thing that I would want to do is invade that, which is why I double check everything and even have a second mobile just so I don't have the opportunity to mix the two."

"Thank you," Her tone was curt as she closed the paper and threw it as well as the pen on the floor in front of the bed. She dropped her head to the thick chenille blanket lying on the end of the bed, and stretched her arms out to the side.

"Oh, you never have to thank me, darling," Rising from the head of the bed, he crawled over her, sweeping her dirty blond hair from her back gently. He dragged his lips across the nape of her neck, leaving kisses and nips down her bare back. His lips hovered over each kiss delicately, his scruff dragging against her skin.

A moan fell from her lips as he reached the small of her back, his fingers gliding down her spine and settling on her hips. He bunched the soft material of her panties through his fingers and she lifted her hips, allowing him to pull the remaining fabric from her body.

"Such a glorious sight," He murmured against the taut flesh of her ass, biting the supple skin lightly. Leaning back into his heels, he watched her intently as she laid in front of him, the urge to touch her, kiss her, lick every inch of her growing heavier with each passing second. He brought his hands back to her thighs, gripping the muscle tightly, and pulled her legs apart, his fingertips lightly grazing her center.

She rolled her hips with his touch, aching for more of his touch. She splayed her palms across the blanket, continuing to grow restless at the lack of touch she was receiving.

"And so eager," He pressed his left hand against her hip, his right hand dipping into her warm, pink center. She let out a relieved moan as his middle finger slid into her folds, curling his fingertip to hit that sweet, sensitive spot.

"Turn over," His voice raked against her spine as he commanded her actions, growing deeper with lust as he felt her sweet, sweet spot. He needed to watch her, to see her face, to study her reactions.

Quickly, she turned over underneath him, groaning when he removed his finger. "You're wearing far too many clothes," She unzipped his hoodie and hurriedly tore it off his torso. She grasped the v-neck of his white shirt and pulled him towards her, bringing her lips to his in a passionate movement.

In one smooth motion, he slid his index and middle finger back into her slick arousal with his lips still attached to hers. A snarky smile spread on his lips as she leaned her head back and moaned, his fingers hitting that bundle of nerves that drove her wild.

She bucked her hips towards him, aching for more friction between the two. _She just needed more._

"Right there?" He knew the answer immediately as his fingertips pressed against the sensitive spot once again, this time firmer than before, in an effort to push her further than their last romp in the sheets. She clutched the front of his shirt tightly, grabbing fistfuls of fabric as he brought his thumb to her clit. "Oh fuck," She let her eyelids fall as it just felt _so damn good_.

He chuckled as she demanded _more, please, I need more_. He slid a third finger into her dripping wet center, his thumb now beginning to work furiously, wanting to push her over the edge. His free hand, laying gently beside her head, slid to her scalp and wrapped her wavy locks around his fingers tightly, giving her that edge that she needed.

He knew she was growing close as her legs began to tremble against his waist and he leaned down to her ear, gently nibbling at her lobe, his scruff tickling her in a desperate attempt. His motions quickened as her breaths became heavier, her hands grasping his shirt tightly.

"I need you to make me come, Thomas," She begged, bucking her hips to his touch.

He gripped her tendrils even tighter, pulling her even closer to his lips. "I need _you_ to come, Waverly, do you understand me?" He smiled against her skin as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers and a breath of air hissed from between her lips as she basked in her ecstasy.

"Is that what you needed?" He continued his slow ministrations as her walls continued to spasm around him.

She nodded her head, attempting to regain control of her lungs. "That's exactly what I needed," She opened her eyes and stared up at him, and she took the opportunity to kiss him sweetly, easing her grip from his shirt.

He smirked, loosening his grip from her scalp. “I love watching you come undone.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.  
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
